The present invention relates to a display unit for bowling alleys for presenting displays to bowlers and spectators in a bowling alley.
In bowling alleys, an automatic bowling scoring system for automatically performing the scoring process has conventionally been installed, where as display devices for the scoring system, a relatively large-size overhead CRT is provided at a ceiling portion before the approach and a small-size CRT is provided within the casing of the console. Some of these CRTs would be designed to display a picture derived from a pin camera that picks up the pin array, or to be equipped with the function of displaying the bowler's bowling form.
Unfortunately, such a conventional display unit in bowling alleys has been not able to give a display to the bowler standing in the approach, but intended to present a display for the other bowlers who are present before the approach, i.e., who are waiting for their turns of bowling. Therefore, it would be the case, for example, that the bowler, after having performed a bowl and then ascertained how the pins have fallen down, returns to the rear of the overhead CRT or console (to a position where the bowler is allowed to view the overhead CRT or the CRT in the console) only to make sure of changes in the score display, or to see a strike, if gotten, applauded. Otherwise, whereas it has also been practiced to display on the CRT a predetermined additional game other the bowling game and to offer some services depending on the result of the additional game, the contents of the additional game could not be ascertained from any positions but positions where the display screen of the CRT within the console or the overhead CRT can be seen.
Any applauding display to be displayed upon a strike as a result of a bowl or depending on the circumstances of the additional game would only be displayed on the CRT within the console or the overhead CRT, such that the applauding display would lack in power.
Furthermore, in the conventional display unit of bowling alleys, while the console is provided every two adjacent lanes, the display screen is provided independently for each lane. As a result, it would be impossible to display messages that require large display area. For this reason, it has been impossible hitherto to present a message with an abundance of information and a high visibility to spectators present in the passage behind the bench or bowlers who are about to begin the bowling game.